Runaways (TV series)
Marvel's Runaways, or simply Runaways, is an American web television series created for Hulu by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. Set within the shared Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways shares the continuity established other Marvel films and television shows. Runaways is produced by ABC Signature Studios, Marvel Television, and Fake Empire Productions. In addition to creating the series, Schwartz and Savage serve as showrunners. Runaways stars Rhenzy Feliz (as Alex Wilder), Lyrica Okano (as Nico Minoru), Virginia Gardner (as Karolina Dean), Ariela Barer (as Gert Yorkes), Gregg Sulkin (as Chase Stein), and Allegra Acosta (as Molly Hernandez) as the titular group of six teenagers from different backgrounds who unite against their parents. Their parents compose "The Pride"; portrayed by Ryan Sands (as Geoffrey Wilder), Angel Parker (as Catherine Wilder), Brittany Ishibashi (as Tina Minoru), James Yaegashi (as Robert Minoru), Kevin Weisman (as Dale Yorkes), Brigid Brannagh (as Stacey Yorkes), Annie Wersching (as Leslie Dean), Kip Pardue (as Frank Dean), James Marsters (as Victor Stein), and Ever Carradine (Janet Stein). Originally conceived of as a film by Marvel Studios, development began in May 2008. However, due to the success of The Avengers, the film was shelved in 2013. The project was resurrected in 2016 when Marvel announced that Hulu had orders a pilot for a Runaways television series. Casting was announced in early 2017, with filming beginning shortly after. Hulu officially ordered the series in May 2017.'Marvel's Runaways' Headed to Hulu Runaways premiered in Los Angeles on November 16, 2017, with the 10-episode series and released on Hulu on November 21, 2017, until January 9, 2018. Season two was picked up on January 8th, 2018 for a 13 episode order and premiered on Friday, December 21st, 2018.Hulu renews "Marvel's Runaways" for a Second SeasonSpoilerTV - Runaways Season 2 Premiere Date Revealed Season three was picked up on March 24th, 2018 for a 10 episode order.'Marvel's Runaways' Officially Renewed For 10-Episode Season 3 Synopsis Marvel's Runaways is the story of six diverse teenagers who can barely stand each other but who must unite against a common foe – their parents.Hulu Sets Fall Premieres: Slate Includes ‘Mindy Project’, ‘Marvel’s Runaways’ Cast Main Cast *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder (33/33) / The Magistrate's Son (4/33) *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein (33/33) *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru (33/33) *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean (33/33) *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes (33/33) *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez (33/33) *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder (25/33) (8 Credit Only) *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder (29/33) (4 Credit Only) *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean (31/33) (2 Credit Only) *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean (20/33) (3 Credit Only)** *Clarissa Thibeaux as Unfamiliar Voice/Xavin (8/13)*** (6 Credit Only) *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein (30/33) (3 Credit Only) *James Marsters as Victor Stein (31/33) (2 Credit Only) / The Magistrate (9/33) *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes (32/33) (1 Credit Only) / The Magistrate's Wife (9/13) *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes (30/33) (3 Credit Only) *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru (31/33) (2 Credit Only) / The Magistrate's Daughter (9/13) *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru (27/33) (6 Credit Only) *Julian McMahon as Jonah (14/33) (5 Credit Only)* / The Magistrate (14/33) Special Guest Starring *Stan Lee as Driver (1/23) *Elizabeth Hurley as Morgan le Fay (8/33) (1 Voice Only) Guest Starring *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen (2/33) *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson (2/33) Recurring Cast *Nicole Wolf as Destiny Gonzalez (4/33) *Ric Sarabia as Decrepit Figure/Mysterious Man/Calvin (6/33) *Pat Lentz as Aura (9/33) *Heather Olt as Frances (9/33) *Cody Mayo as Vaughn Kaye (11/33) *Danielle Campbell as Eiffel (6/33) *Devan Chandler Long as Kincaid (3/33) *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis (9/33) *Zayne Emory as Brandon (3/33) *Marlene Forté as Graciela Aguirre (3/33) *Ozioma Akagha as Tamar (12/33) *Ajiona Alexus as Livvie (6/33) *Alex Fernandez as Detective Flores (6/33) *Ryan Dorsey as Mike/Mike on a Bike (3/33) *Helen Madelyn Kim as Millennial Megan (4/33) *Jan Luis Castellanos as Topher (3/33) *Amanda Suk as Amy Minoru (4/33) *Myles Bullock as Anthony "AWOL"/"Awol" Wall (7/33) *Kathleen Quinlan as Susan Ellerh (3/33) *Vladimir Caamano as Gene Hernandez (3/33) *Carmen Serano as Alice Hernandez (3/33) *Scarlett Byrne as Bronwyn (5/33) *Emily Alabi as Cassandra (3/33) *Timothy Granaderos as Lucas (3/33) :Note 1: *As of Gimmie Shelter, Julian McMahon has been promoted to main cast with last billing designated with "and". He was previously billed as Special Guest Star. :Note 2: **''Split Up'' is Kip Pardue's last credited appearance and removed from main cast as of Season Three. :Note 3: ***As of Smoke and Mirrors, Clarissa Thibeaux has been promoted to main cast. Co-Starring *Mark Adair-Rios as Walter (1/33) *Dinora Walcott as Nurse (1/33) *Jose Joey Abril as Little Creeper (1/33) *Cesar A. Garcia as Big Creeper(1/33) *Soraya Kelley as Parishioner(1/33) *Archana Rajan as Megan (1/33) *Matthew Salisbury as Lyft Driver (1/33) *Evan Seiclitz as Furry Bear (1/33) *Robert van Guelpen as Customer (1/33) *Amy Waller as Lisbeth (1/33) *Larry Miller as Phil (1/33) *Nathan Davis Jr. as Andre (2/33) *Greg Collins as Howard (1/33) *Coleen Sullivan as News Reporter/Reporter (3/33) *Cris D'Annunzio as Priest (1/33) *Evelyn Angelos as Young Molly (3/33) *Rina Hoshino as Server (1/33) *Ashely Gibson as Patron (1/33) *Ryan Doom as Coach Alphona (2/33) *Kimmy Shields as Gert #1 (2/33) *Anjelika Washington as Gert #2 (2/33) *Cooper Mothersbaugh as Gert #3 (2/33) *Christian Calloway as Murray/Passenger watching TV (2/33) *Giovanni Francesco Ripa as Barista (1/33) *Michael C. Alexander as Desk Sergeant (1/33) *Cody Kennedy as Streetwalker (1/33) *Lazarus Guidry as Darius' Driver (1/33) *Jorge Diaz as Security Guard/Hipster Earl (2/33) *Josh Pafchek as Brooks Watten (1/33) *Sorel Carradine as Young Janet (1/33) *Tim Pocock as Young Victor (1/33) *Connor Faulk as Young Chase (1/33) *Diana Tanaka as Ms. Tezuka (2/33) *Roy Vongtana as Doctor (1/33) *Tina Martin as Calvin's Daughter (1/33) *Christopher Myers as Calvin's Son (1/33) *Chandler Shen as Young Amy (1/33) *Jeff Witzke as Carl (2/33) *Robert Okumu as Eldridge (1/33) *Josh Plasse as Stu (1/33) *Shondalia White as Millenial Emma (1/33) *Coleen Sullivan as News Reporter/Reporter (3/33) *Charlie Charbonneau as D-Bag Deal Maker (1/33) *Milan Carter as Worker 1 (1/33) *A.J. Rivera as Worker 2 (1/33) *Jon Schaefeer as Pimp (1/33) *Mary Elaine Ramsey as Woman (1/33) *Efran Figueroa as Joseph (1/33) *Rose Portillo as Eileen (1/33) *Veronica Diaz as Sofia (1/33) *Devin Kawaoka as Nurse (2/33) *Lindsey Hutchison as Attorney #1 (1/33) *Kamar Elliott as Attorney #2 (1/33) *Portia Bartley as Teenage Neighbor (1/33) *Paul Lacovara as Carjacked Driver (1/33) *Anika Vaughn as Initiate (1/33) *Nathan People as Jason (1/33) *Damien Diaz as Oscar Gonzalez (2/33) *Mia Topalian as Leslie Ellerh (1/33) *Chris Lowe as Guard (1/33) *Larry Cedar as Preacher (1/33) *Nathan Sutton as David Ellerh (1/33) *Elayn J. Taylor as Nana B. (1/33) *Laura Keller as Coordinator (1/33) *Ian Stack as Cop #1 (1/33) *Brie Cater as Millennial Mary (2/33) *Joseph Piccuirro as Guard (1/33) *Diane Mizota as News Reporter (1/33) *Marken Greenwood as Mother (1/33) *Genessa Ochoa as Receptionist (1/33) *Alexa Marie Anderson as Young Frances (1/33) *Sarah Ann Vail as Young Aura (1/33) *Charlie Townsend as Toddler Leslie Ellerh (1/33) *Julian Edwards as Ailing Boy (1/33) *Sharon Ferguson as Cashier (1/33) *Steve O'Young as Mitch (2/33) *Sara Van Horn as Homeless Woman (1/33) *Kara Royster as Millennial Wendy (1/33) *Ross Crain as Head Guard (1/33) *Kate Mines as Vendor (1/33) *Shelly Das as Officer #1 (1/33) *Bobby Foley as Officer #2 (1/33) *Christian Torres Villalobos as Customer #1 (1/33) *Peggy Lu as Customer #2 (1/33) *Jeremian Hirkett as Londell Kendricks (1/33) *Susan Papa as Ultra Sound Technician (1/33) *Anjali Bhimani as Mita Nansari (2/33) *Aaron Anastasi as Security Guard (1/33) *Chase Ellison as GrubMates Guy (1/33) *Dan Sanders-Joyce as Engineer (1/33) *Michelle N. Carter as Nurse (1/33) *Akaash Yadav as Clerk (1/33) *John Ales as Quinton The Great (2/33) *Marilyn Tokuda as Akari Minoru (1/33) *Minae Noji as Tokiko Minoru (1/33) *Brianna Ishibashi as Judith Minoru (1/33) *Granville Ames as Curtis (1/33) *Elliot Fletcher as Max (1/33) *Martin Martinez as Bodhi (2/33) *Lauri Hendler as Mediator (1/33) *Charlie Charbonneau as Survivor 1 (1/33) *Tom Proctor as Survivor 2 (1/33) *Ali Kinkade as Survivor 3 (1/33) *Grant Jordan as Gil (1/33) *Ashley Wigfield as Jules (1/33) *Beth Hawkes as Nurse (1/33) *Jamal Dennis as Security Guard (1/33) *Claudia Sulewski as Julie (1/33) *Keisuke Hoashi as Mr. Kwan (1/33) *Derek Luh as Brayden (1/33) *Cooper Mothersbaugh as The Gert (1/33) *Rob Parks as Buzzcom Reporter (1/33) *Rachel Gage as Brianna (1/33) *Allison Beteta as Molly Cast Double (1/33) *Biz Betzing as Karolina Cast Double (1/33) *Courtney Kato as Nico Cast Double (1/33) *Tyler Lofton as Alex Cast Double (1/33) *Nathan Varnson as Chase Cast Double (1/33) Production Development Runaways was first placed in development in 2008 as a film. Marvel Studios hired Runaways creator Brian K. Vaughan to write the screenplay.Marvel Taps Peter Sollett For 'Runaways' A month later, Drew Pearce was hired to provide a new script for the film.Marvel Taps 'No Heroics' Creator For 'Runaways' Duty Following the success of Marvel's The Avengers, development of Runaways was shelved.Marvel Studios Slows Down 'Runaways' Due to the plan that Marvel Studios had in place, the earliest that a Runaways film could be produced was in Phase Three.Marvel's 'Runaways' Shelved in Post-'Avengers' Marvel Movieverse However, when the Phase Three films were announced, Runaways was not included. When asked about the project, President of Marvel Studios, Kevin Feige, stated that Runaways was "still an awesome script that exists in our script vault... In our television and future film discussions, it's always one that we talk about, because we have a solid draft there. But we can't make them all."Watch: All Of Your Marvel Phase 3 Questions Answered By Marvel Head Kevin Feige Marvel Television began thinking about turning the film in a television series. During a general meeting with ABC Studios, Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage of Fake Empire Productions raised the possibility of creating the television series.How Marvel’s Hulu Series ‘Runaways’ Is A Response To Trump America – TCA After a year of negotiations, Runaways was announced as a television series in August 2016. Hulu ordered the pilot episode, along with scripts for a full season.Hulu Orders ‘Marvel’s Runaways’ Series From Josh Schwartz & Stephanie Savage‘Marvel’s Runaways’ Coming to Hulu from ‘Gossip Girl’ Creators The selection of Hulu to air the series rather than any of the other networks currently broadcasting Marvel Television shows was "an easy decision" according to executive producer Jeph Loeb. He was excited about aligning with a network that was "young and growing" in the same way that Netflix was when they approached them several years ago. Loeb was impressed by the success of Hulu's The Handmaid's Tale.Marvel TV boss explains why next big show, Runaways, is a Hulu exclusive, not Netflix The pilot was written by Schwartz and Savage. They also serve as showrunners and executive producers. Jeph Loeb and Jim Chory are also credited as executive producers. Runaways was confirmed to have a 10-episode series order from Hulu.Marvel's 'Runaways,' From 'The O.C.' Creators, Ordered to Series at Hulu Writing Schwartz admitted to being a fan of the Runaways comic for some time. He introduced the comic to Savage. Loeb described the series as The O.C. of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which Schwartz said meant "treating the problems of teenagers as if they are adults" and having the series "feel true and authentic to the teenage experience, even in this heightened context".Marvel's Runaways Is The O.C. Of The MCU Loeb revealed that Runaways would deal with modern political issues by saying, "This is a time when figures of authority are in question, and this is a story where teenagers are at that age where they see their parents as fallible and human. Just because someone is in charge, doesn’t mean that they’re here to do good." The producers also revealed that the show would not just focus on the teenagers, but will devote time to the parent's perspective as well. The pilot episode will tell the story from the teenager's perspective, while the second episode will tell the exact same story but from the point of view of their parents. Hulu's 'Runaways' "Lives in the Same World" as Other Marvel Fare Schwartz likened the series' tone to the original comics, which he considers to be "distinct". Schwartz and Savage were excited by the freedom Hulu gave them, citing that the other broadcasters they were use to working with were much more strict. They revealed that Hulu allowed them to have the kids swear in the show, and that they did not have set episode running times. Hulu wanted "something that felt broad and where we could push the envelope in places". Schwartz sees the series as both a coming-of-age story and a family drama. He wants the focus to be on the characters themselves, not their super powers to the extent that "if you didn’t see the show title, you wouldn’t know that you were in a Marvel show for long stretches ... That was our aesthetic starting place, but there are episodes where there’s some good Marvel stuff." ‘Marvel’s Runaways’ EPs on Bringing “‘The O.C.’ of the Marvel Universe” to Life on Hulu Casting The actors playing the Runaways were announced in February 2017.'Marvel's Runaways' Finds Its Cast Loeb stated that the majority of the child actors were "fresh faces," which was an intentional choice made by casting director Patrick Rush.title='Marvel's Runaways' Sets Remaining Cast For Television Project With Hulu Filming Film on the Runaways pilot commenced on February 10, 2017,Here's the sitch. I'm filming Marvel's 'Runaways'! Set photos are strictly forbidden, but I snuck this pic of the carpet in my trailer... in Los Angeles. Working Titles For Black Panther, Runaways, and Cloak & Dagger Revealed The working title for the production was "Rugrats." Marvel's Runaways Working Title Revealed Filimg was concluded by March 3.We're finishing filming on Marvel's Runaways. Great cast, great crew...tight social media security! No beans will be spilled on this deal! Following the completion of filming for the pilot and the show's subsequent pick-up to series, there was concern among the cast and crew that the impending writers' strike would prevent the series to move forward. However, the strike did not happen, and filming on the rest of the season began at the end of June, again in Los Angeles. Welcome to Marvel: A Conversation with Gregg Sulkin at Wizard World Production on the season had concluded by October 21.Marvel’s Runaways Has Wrapped Filming Music Siddhartha Khosla was hired to compose the music for the series. Siddhartha Khosla to Score Marvel’s ‘Runaways’ Alex Patsavas serves as music supervisor. Patsavas has worked in the same role on all of Schwartz and Savage's previous series. Marvel Cinematic Universe tie-ins While the series is set within the continuity of the MCU, Jeph Loeb stated that the characters in the show will not be concerned with the actions of the Avengers, stating, "Would you be following Iron Man social media or would you be following someone your own age? The fact that they’ve found each other and they’re going through this mystery together at the moment is what we’re concerned about, not what Captain America is doing." The showrunners appreciated the series' connection to the MCU and found in "liberating." The connection allowed them to not have to worry about establishing a world where superpowers and fantasy are the norm, and they did not have to be explained to the audience. Does ‘Runaways’ Connect With the Marvel Cinematic Universe? Sort Of Release Runaways is scheduled to premiere its first three episodes on Hulu in the United States on November 21, 2017, with the series consisting of 10 episodes. Hulu Sets Fall Premieres: Slate Includes ‘Mindy Project’, ‘Marvel’s Runaways’ Marketing Cast members and Schwartz and Savage appeared at New York Comic Con 2017 to promote the series,Marvel TV Brings Agents of SHIELD, Punisher and Runaways to NYCC where a trailer for the series was revealed, along with a screening of the first episode. 'Marvel's Runaways' is the teen superhero drama we've been waiting for The series had its red carpet premiere at the Regency Bruin Theatre in Westwood, Los Angeles on November 16, 2017. Marvel's Runaways cast attend LA premiere of new Hulu show Reception Critical response Rotten Tomatoes reported a 83% approval rating with an average rating of 7.43/10 based on 18 reviews.Marvel's Runaways: Season 1 (2017) Metacritic assigned a score of 80 out of 100 based on 4 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews".Marvel's Runaways: Season 1 Joseph Schmidt of ComicBook.com praised the show for its faithfulness to the comics in his review. He also liked the changes the show made, appreciating the increased focus on the parents. He thought the cast portraying the Runaways was "pretty spot on", but "many of the parents are scene stealers", highlighting the performances of Marsters, Wersching, and Pardue.First Look: First Two Episodes Of 'Marvel's Runaways' Analysis Clara Pits of Moviepilot felt "bringing radical faith into Karolina's narrative turns her into a clichéd, exhausted trope that her character never was" and "treats her attraction to women as an act of rebellion" against her parents, rather than "an inspiring story of self-discovery over time" as it was in the comics. She also felt that having the reveal of Karolina's powers centered around an attempted sexual assault "robbed character of this important and beautiful experience" and the moment became "a heroic arc for Chase, which ignores the original intent of telling Karolina's story." Should We Be Concerned About The Changes Made To Karolina Dean In Marvel's 'Runaways'? Behind the Scenes *On August 17, 2016, it was announced on Marvel's website that the Runaways would be a Hulu series."Marvel's Runaways" Headed to Hulu *In May 2017, Siddhartha Khosla was hired to score the series.Siddhartha Khosla to Score Marvel’s ‘Runaways’ *On January 8, 2018, it was announced that Hulu renewed Runaways for a second season with an additional of 3 episodes.Hulu renews "Marvel's Runaways" for a Second Season Multimedia |-|Promotional= Runaways First Look Alex Wilder.jpg Runaways First Look Chase Stein.jpg Runaways First Look Nico Minoru.jpg Runaways First Look Karolina Dean.jpg Runaways First Look Gert Yorkes.jpg Runaways First Look Molly Hernandez.jpg Runaways First Look Karolina Dean, Nico Minoru, Alex Wilder, Chase Stein, Gert Yorkes, and Molly Hernandez.jpg Runaways First Look The Pride Stacey Yorkes, Dale Yorkes, Victor Stein, Geoffrey Wilder, Janet Stein, Catherine Wilder, Leslie Dean, Robert Minoru and Tina Minoru.jpg Valentine's Day 2018 Promo Alex Wilder.png Valentine's Day 2018 Promo Chase Stein.png Valentine's Day 2018 Promo Old Lace and Gert Yorkes.png Valentine's Day 2018 Promo Karolina Dean.png Valentine's Day 2018 Promo Molly Hernandez.png Valentine's Day 2018 Promo Nico Minoru.png Runaways Promo Poster.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= |-|Premiere= Runaways Premiere Rhenzy Feliz-Lyrica Okano-Ariela Barer-Virginia Gardner-Allegra Acosta-Gregg Sulkin.jpg Runaways Premiere Virginia Gardner.jpg Runaways Premiere Allegra Acosta.jpg Runaways Premiere Gregg Sulkin.jpg |-|Videos= Marvel's Runaways Teaser (Official) • A Hulu Original Marvel's Runaways Trailer (Official) • A Hulu Original Cast of Marvel’s Runaways (Part 1) -- Marvel LIVE! NYCC 2017 Cast of Marvel’s Runaways (Part 2) -- Marvel LIVE! NYCC 2017 The Cast of 'Marvel's Runaways' Discuss the Comic vs. the TV Series MTV News Marvel's Runaways Old Lace - A Tribute • A Hulu Original References }} External Links *Runaways on Wikipedia * * * * Category:Runaways Television Series